


【锤基】你所喜欢的我都会给你（PWP）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】你所喜欢的我都会给你（PWP）

【正文】  
Loki衣冠楚楚，戴着那副金丝框眼镜，将长腿交叠，脸上是明显的快意。  
当然，这取决于一次成功的合作，一次和星际罪犯成功的合作。  
Loki有些兴奋，他正直的哥哥，不，应该说现在已经是正直的情人Thor可察觉到了这些？

Thor把着方向盘的手微微颤立，从后视镜看向他的Loki，甚至都让他有种冲动，现在，立刻，马上，上他！  
但他不能。  
Thor作为一个优秀的床伴，被Loki留在了身边，对外依旧声称他是秘书，可只有那些放荡的日日夜夜，才让Thor有了他是Loki情人的实感，即使只是地下情人，他却如饮毒药，亦甘之如饴。

哦？亲爱的哥哥，你在看我？  
Loki并没有放过Thor那望着后视镜的眼神。  
对了，一次成功的合作之后必须是欢愉的盛宴，是吧？Thor？

Loki玩心大起，手脚并用的爬到前座。  
刚把车子停下的Thor被这一举动吓得不轻，Loki想做什么？

“Thor，这样是不是很刺激？”Loki缠绕着坐在Thor的腿上，手有意无意的撩拨Thor那已经微微挺立的昂扬。  
Loki笑的开心极了，Thor对他的反应永远那么诚实，这是他最喜欢的地方。  
比起傻瓜哥哥问的那些我是否取悦你了，Loki只想好好的享受性，享受Thor给他带来独一无二的感受，让身与心沉沦于这种甜蜜。

“嗷！”Thor喉结滚动，对于这个坐他身上的小恶魔根本无计可施，他可以任由Loki只享受他的身体，不回应他的爱意，他可以任由Loki拉他一起堕落，甚至堕落到无法去找寻真实的自我，  
在从stark那偷走Loki资料的一刻起，他就做好了所有的准备。

Thor抓住Loki那肆无忌惮到处游走的手，牙齿咬掉了Loki贴身西服上的纽扣，熟悉的，如同日日夜夜的亲密，在Loki美好的腹肌上留下自己的痕迹。  
Loki笑笑，任由Thor伺候着自己。  
然而享受的他却不期然的对上Thor那仅剩一只的海蓝色眼眸，眼眸里都是他的倒影，Thor是如此的专注，仅为他一人。  
心脏有一块地方很痒很痛，他害怕这种感觉，仿佛时刻的在提醒他，这不只是一场身体欢愉的享受，更是心与心交融的美好。

“Loki~”就像Thor喊过无数次的这个名字，有时候愤怒的喊，有时候绝望的喊，有时也会像现在深情的喊，这种深情像是要把自己的心剖给Loki去看。  
Thor一把抬起Loki的翘臀，解开了那精致的皮带，手也覆上熟悉且诱人的昂扬。  
“啊•••”Loki抬起脖颈，在Thor面前划出一道美丽的弧线。

对，Thor，再大力一些，让我的脑袋空白，别去想些不该想的！

Thor熟练的挑起Loki昂扬所有的敏感，可觉得自己的某个地方好像被冷落了，他想让Loki享受，内心那个禽兽的自己却也想要自己享受。  
“Loki，握住它。”Thor粗鲁的抓过Loki的手，将他的手带到自己的昂扬处，只是被冰冷的手指轻轻触碰，Thor都感觉到不可遏制的欲念。

“Thor，呵呵，可以呀。”Loki恢复几秒的清明，附在Thor耳边像是情人的耳语，热气吹在Thor红透的耳尖上，手下那根昂扬又大了几分。  
“Loki，喜欢吗？”Thor笑着回应，如同Loki那般也在他的耳边轻轻吹气，向来冷情的Loki耳朵也不免红了一片。

Loki，我爱你，Loki，你喜欢吗？  
Thor，为什么这些话你现在已经可以如此轻易的说出口？  
为什么要用这些情情爱爱束缚我的心？  
是不是，太坏了？

Loki摇着头，他不愿透露出自己的真心，不愿告诉Thor每一次的我爱你他都想要去回应。  
那样他会输，对不对？

“不喜欢，你知道我喜欢什么的。”Loki推开Thor的胸膛，褪去自己和Thor的衣裤，他想要的，从来都只是享受结合罢了。  
恩，你喜欢的我都知道，我也都会给你的。  
Thor伸出指尖，不意外的知道Loki已然动情，就像做过无数次的那般，一个挺身进入了他。

并没有过多的前戏，Loki那穴口甚至还有些干涩，可Thor却像是把内心的野兽释放出来一般，一次又一次，带出那粉红色的肉壁。  
“嗷~嗷~嗷~”  
或许是车子里狭小的空间，又或许是即使贴了车窗膜可外面仍有走动的人，Loki觉得刺激极了，很快的适应了Thor那巨大的尺寸，适应那每一次冲击都冲入深处的快感。  
“Thor，别，不是...不是那！”  
Loki突然带着哭腔咬向Thor的肩膀，在Thor那白色衬衫上留下水迹。  
不是？是那！  
Thor像是发现新大陆一般，带着巨大的冲力专挑Loki那一处顶弄，Loki摇晃间觉得脑袋一片空白，无法再去做任何思考。  
去他的走动的人群，享受这一刻才是最重要的！

Thor觉得还不够，他把Loki腾空抱起，让Loki背对自己，再次冲入那温暖的穴口，Loki的脸几乎要贴上驾驶座的玻璃。  
Oh，不！  
Thor不想让Loki看到其他任何人，现在操弄他的是他，他心里想的也必须是他！

Loki眼前突然一黑，Thor那粗糙的手附上他的眼眸，温暖的手并没有给Loki带来恐慌，而是一阵陌生又熟悉的快感袭来，一股白色液体喷涌而出。

等等！  
Thor突然感觉到不远处有一股疾驰的力量。  
该死！  
Thor精准的看到有一辆车向他们的方向疾驰而来，再也顾不得什么性了，他紧紧的抱住Loki，想要将接下来会造成的伤害减到最低。

Oh，Thor，你可是神啊，怕一辆车？  
Loki感到眼前一亮，自然也看到了Thor看到的东西，挥动手指，那辆疾驰而来的车换了轨道撞向一旁。

“啊！”  
Thor被Loki咬住手指，痛的惊呼，这才发现自己太过紧张甚至没有发现Loki已经化解了这场危机。  
“Shit！”  
然而让Thor更想不到的是，Loki竟使坏的自己动了起来，那上上下下的摆动，耗尽了Thor所有的抑制力，最终忍不住狠狠的射入了Loki的深处。

“不好意思，我哥哥他喝了些酒，没伤到你们吧？”下车来敲Loki和Thor车窗的是个很年轻的男孩子，表示了抱歉。  
“我上司不想听这些，麻烦你赶紧开着你们的烂车子滚，还有，不要让你的哥哥再开车，想闹出人命吗？”Thor推开车门把Loki严严实实的挡在身后，虽然他多多少少有些狼狈，但还算得体。  
他可不想让任何人看到Loki现在魅惑的模样，恨不得眼前的混小子赶紧滚。

“好的好的，对不起对不起。”年轻男孩被眼前高大的Thor吓得不清，赶紧回去，试图启动撞上树干的车子，幸好，还可以动起来。  
“哥，跟你说了多少次了，喝酒之后就要让我来开，你啊，怎么不信任我呢？我已经超过法定开车年龄了！”男孩子一边数落起惊魂未定的哥哥，一边在脑海里搜索，他好像见过那个人，对了！可不就是几年前大出风头的复仇者联盟的一员吗？  
噫，他怎么当起人家的司机还是什么保镖的了？  
算了算了，复仇者那他兄弟两就更惹不起了……

Thor刚回到车里被亲爱的弟弟反手就是一刺，无奈的抓住他的手，我这是又做错了什么？  
“Thor Odinson，我也可以保护你的，不许把你的弱点暴露在中庭蝼蚁面前！”

Loki看起来气急了，可Thor却如饮蜜糖。  
Loki在担心他？  
“好，我知道，你可以保护我，所以，别生气了？”  
Thor笑嘻嘻的看向座椅上那白色的液体以及Loki依旧衣不遮体“楚楚可怜”的模样，突然起了坏心。

“Loki，刚才没有让你舒服吧？那我继续了？”Thor压向Loki，反客为主。

“我会让你舒服的，用爱你的心起誓。”  
“滚，你...”  
然而Loki的话语却被吞咽在那炽热的吻中。  
就像他的心，也被，吞噬干净。

END


End file.
